narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shion
is a priestess from the Land of Demons and a main character in Naruto: Shippūden the Movie. Appearance She has pale lavender eyes, and light blond hair, that falls past her waist, which she keeps tied at the end with a bow. She wears a white top, with a mustard yellow jacket, which looks a little big for her, and pink pants. Her appearence resembles Hinata Personality Shion, at first acted very selfishly towards everyone, believing that she was more important than anyone (As shown by her lack of care for everyone around her, even her dedicated followers). This was shown in the first comment she made, casually dismissing the fact that many people died for her, by saying that their wish was to leave her unharmed. She also acted rather snobbishly, complaining about the smallest of things. An example is, when they had to move around a steep mountain, complaining how uncomfortable Sakura's back was when they were being acted. She had a rather evil sense of humor, by teasing Naruto, who was scared by her vision, that he would be killed by being beheaded. Naruto later uncovers the reasons behind her attitude, due to people fearing an appearance in one of her predictions, they would avoid her effectively isolating her like Naruto. Since he himself went through the loneliness and pain of being an outcast from society, he was able to empathize with her. Shion is shown to truly be a kind girl bound by her duty, and her guilt because of her Future Telling. She feels that if she shows emotions, that she would be insulting all those who died for her, resulting in her attitude. After her adventure with Naruto, she changed for the better, becoming more open and kind, and even developing romantic feelings for him. Her love for Naruto went so far, that she asked him to stay with her and be the father of her child. Abilities Shion's mother, Miroku, had ordered the soldiers to not teach Shion any ninjutsu, due to wanting her to live a normal life. Due to this, as well as being pampered for her whole life, Shion has low stamina, and needed to be carried long distances by other more able people. But Shion's natural powers were so great her mother feared, if Shion was corrupted, she could become a threat even worse than Mōryō. Birth Gifts As the priestess of the Land of Demons, Shion was born with two gifts. The first one is to seal away demons, at which she has been training for in her entire life, though she had no idea that the seal's usage was to release Mōryō and allow him to rein free. The second gift is to predict the death of someone; her second gift acts as defense mechanism to protect the priestess, that should she die she would warn her past self and tell her who were around her at the time, and then the past priestess, would state one of those people would die, so they are motivated to protect her. It also activates involuntarily. She has been noted to have made 100 of such predictions, and has never been wrong once, until she forcefully defied her prediction about Naruto Uzumaki by protecting him. Mystical Bell powers Before her death, Miroku, in exchange for not allowing her daughter to learn any ninjutsu, has left Shion with a mystical bell with special powers, designed to protect the holder from harm, which seems to activate involuntarily. It can launch laser beams capable of slicing through the stone puppet soldiers of Mōryō, create a sphere of light that can shield Shion from the darkness, and transfer the protection to anyone she chooses (as she did to protect Naruto from Mōryō), and transform into an angelic entity of light capable of destroying Mōryō's darkness. Near the end of the film, Shion gave the mystical chakra of the bell to Naruto, allowing them to form the Naruto and Shion's Super Chakra Rasengan together, a variation of the Rasengan strong enough to completely destroy Mōryō, and cause the mountain they were inside erupt. Plot overview Shion first acted in a very snobbish and bratty manner towards Naruto, Sakura, Lee, and Neji, such as demanding food and then throwing it all away for small issues. However, she gradually warmed to the group. Especially Naruto whom she developed romantic feelings for. For a while, she couldn't seem to come face-to-face with him (much like Hinata who is also in love with Naruto). After he stated that he would protect her, and that neither of them would die, she jumped back onto his back and whispered to him, "You promise?" She was even willing to sacrifice herself to save him from his predicted death. However she was stopped by Naruto and the two of them formed the Super Chakra Rasengan, and destroyed Mōryō. Shion, in the final scene after the credits, told Naruto that she would have to produce an heir in case there was another demon. She asked Naruto to help her. Shion was basically asking Naruto to be the father of her child, much to the shock of everyone else. Naruto, unaware what Shion's request really meant, happily accepted.